


Nightmare Counselor

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	1. Chapter 1

 

  "I think you look pretty handsome without glasses Ian." the words ran through Ian's head including other homo-related terms that happened that stream it made him frustrated. He knew that most of it sounded just for gag material but in Joji's dark Asian tone he couldn't lie when it made his heart flutter grossly making a sudden flush strike his pale cheeks as he laid in bed with the sheets over his knees and his hands on his face in embarrassment 'Fuck was I being too obvious?'

 Ian thought since he usually tried to chill his reaction towards genuine compliments made by his friends yet when it came to Joji it was a whole different story, his oddly nice looking black hair, attractive looks, just his voice alone puts him off a bit. "Oh no." Ian said letting his arms falls to his side feeling a godawful feeling in his lower region aching to be taken care of, maybe he could prove hes not a gay if he jerks off while thinking of Superwoman or whatever hot chick on YouTube he can imagine. Ian moved one hand to his crotch unzipping his jeans sliding them down along with his boxer briefs, he started to press a bit on the tip of the head slowly as he imagined a nice erotic scene play out in his head of Superwoman and him on coffee date.

 "Ah, fuck." Ian breathed out closing his eyes as he began stroke himself slowly as he thought of Superwoman shoving coffee down his throat, my god now that's erotic. Suddenly the scene changed slightly as he noticed Joji now was shoving the burning coffee down his throat but stopping and slowly removing the gay retard's glasses off lunging himself slightly closer to him intimidatingly looking at him seductively invading his bubble "So two homosexuals are going-" Ian screeched in horrifying pleasure after jizzing before 'dream' Joji could finish his retelling of a hilarious yet dogshit joke "Ack, goddammit you stupid son of a bitch." cursed as he panted noticing the blanket stain with his genetic material, why the hell was he getting these horrible faggot urges he was 104% he was strictly into pussy maybe that wasn't the case the idea made him appalled to no end.

 

Ian reached for the blanket and pulled it over him entirely then sleeping promptly.


	2. Chapter 2

The blinding morning light beamed through Ian's room causing his crustified eyes to open and burped loudly instead of a usual yawn. He sat up rubbing the scars on his back then heard a loud jarring noise that only skype could make, must've left his computer on. Ian stood up and slowly but surely went towards his computer and sat down quickly grabbing his glasses from the desk and noticed he had just gotten 1 message from...

 

"George."

Oh god he could just remember the horrible shit he did last night but the past is in the past so it shouldn't matter now. He clicked on the recent messages and raised one eyebrow 'yo Ian don't wana be that guy but uh can i crash at your place like i was done editing but long story short took a plane to where you're at and if i can hope you dun mind me being jet lagged asss fukk' Ian could smell the vape and alcohol through the message. 'where can I pick you up?' Ian regrettably messaged back; Jesus Christ does he even have the strength to do any driving? 'hold on' was the reply he got as he heard a loud banging on his apartment door almost convinced the police was seizing him until he stood up from his chair and motioned towards the door opening it slowly "who's-" before he could finish his sentence the door swung open as a large figure fell on him causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards. As he regained his line of sight he looked down to find a non-sober Joji drooling on him "Ummm, Gross."

Ian said pushing Joji off in disgust "dude it's 8 in the morning don't tell me you're already hammered." Ian trying to wipe the drool off his Reagan shirt. Joji sat up a bit dazed but showed signs that he was 80% 'there' "Ha ha no i'm just jet lagged with a hangover so y'know" Joji shrugged nervously "besides Max told me where you're staying just incase i get in a fucking pickle but heyy i'm here now." Joji said self assured as he reached out and put his hand on Ian's shoulder looking him in the eye lazily "not to sound shitty or anything but the bars out here worn me out didn't even fucking sleep." Ian figured so and blushed slightly at Joji's contact luckily not deep enough "Really, I guess you could take my bed it's like the only bed to rest on practically." Ian rubbed the back of his neck "Hell yeah."

Joji slurred ecstatically pulling Ian upward as Joji let go and dived into the bed like a nuclear bomb hitting war ground then laid on his back looking up at Ian "Oh dude did you wanna sleep too? like it's pretty fucking early in the morning can't interrupt guy's beauty rest." Joji asked which made Ian feel slightly flustered just be the thought of being beside him even though that's happened a shit ton of times yet he didn't want to seem like a bad guy by rejecting Joji's offer, he was pretty tired still anyways. "Uh yeah sure dude." Ian answered back causing Joji to roll over to the left side as Ian fell onto the right not as gracefully. Joji turned towards Ian smiling "Good night Ian." Joji yawned as his eyes shut and immediately knocked out "good..night." Ian breathed face-palming out of flustered-ness 'how the fuck does this happen?' traced through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide No escape from reality_

  Ian's eyes slowly cracked open once again he figured he had slept for 3-ish hours and noticed a large weight on him. Ian's eyes motion tracked down to find Joji practically on top of him with his limbs tangled with his drooling on his shirt like a broken faucet. Ian's face flushed slightly as his breathing became a little bit rapid then finally let words escape his lips "F-Fucking sick dude." Ian stuttered out loudly waking up Joji causing the sleepy boy to lift his head from the gay retard's chest. "Oh sorry man had a rough night i guess." Joji laughed softly wiping his mouth then looked up at Ian blankly

"something wrong?" Joji asked waking Ian up from blatant staring "No uh i'm just gonna need to change shirts." Ian said sitting up seeing the huge drool stain on his shirt "Haha yeah sorry bout' that, again." Joji said nervously rubbing the back of his neck "nah it's alright my dogs do the same shit just give me a second to change." Ian hopped off the bed and grabbed one of shirts from one of his 'bad unboxing' videos from the floor. Almost forgetting that Joji was still there he slipped off the stained shirt and swiftly put on the clean one, Ian turned to Joji who seemed to just stare at him in awe then advert his eyes.

"Ah sorry just noticed you got quite alot of scars on your back uh there." Joji said his deep toned voice almost cracking "It's from working with you cunts I'm surprised the shock collar didn't leave welts on my fucking neck." Ian said sarcastically pushing up his glasses on his nose "Just be careful don't want you to like actually fucking die." Joji laughed in response to the snarky comment "so you do care, well I don't think i'll die though since the cancer didn't end my life sooner." Ian smiled slightly feeling a little warm inside "We all do but i'm the only one vocal about it-ha. ha." Joji laughed a little nervously noticing how sober he was made him more insecure

"r-really." Ian stuttered putting a hand on his neck he could feel his nose drip blood his 'excitement' must've triggered it. "Ian your nose is bleeding." Joji said letting out a small sigh gripping one of the shirts on Ian's bed and moved closer to him then wiped the blood slightly off and dabbed a bit from his upper lip "T-thanks dude." Ian breathed out practically as he stared seemingly into Joji's jet lagged to shit eyes but came to a horrible realization he had gained a erection. "O-oh fuck sorry, why am I such retard." Ian stuttered nervously trying to hide the boner almost running off to the bathroom to overdose on his painkiller pills out of shame then felt a hand grip onto his arm "If you want, ..I could help you Ian." Joji regrettably said


	4. Chapter 4

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

  "You're not serious..are you?" Ian looked back at Joji with a nervous expression believing it was just another joke response indicating he was gay "Listen Ian I get that I got a 'sarcastic smart ass' vibe in my voice but uh to be clear i'm dead serious." Ian swallowed hard as the words left Joji's lips leaving his cheeks to flush slightly crimson "I wouldn't tell anybody either~." Joji added. Ian let out a small sigh and wiped some excess blood from his nostril "That would be, pretty good." Ian mumbled causing Joji to chuckle lightly

 "good, first things first sit on the corner of the bed and i'll be the pitcher." Joji instructed as he then switched positions with Ian and got on his knees. Ian sat on the edge of the bed his leg shaking rapidly in front of Joji "Chill i'm just 'helping' you and shit." Joji tried to re-ensure ironically he was more prone to breaking out in a seizure than Joji (wow that's edgy as fuck) "I know but i'm just a little nervous i guess." Ian spoke up, to be honest he believed a desperate girl would be willing to 'help' him not a close friend/crush who resembled a porn director's nightmare. "Don't be." Joji said smirking as he lifted his hand to unzip Ian's jeans and promptly slide them down then pull Ian's cock out of the boxers "Relax." Joji lastly said as he moved his mouth closer to lick the tip

 "Ah George." Ian moaned feeling Joji's soft lips press onto his groin. Joji curled his lips slightly as he then began to suck the entirety of the shaft feeling the veins perk up from the stimulation "Jesus Chri-ist." Ian moaned loudly as he threw his head backwards slightly with both of his hands on the back of his head. Within a few more strokes of Joji's tongue he stopped given the impression he was about to come "ah, FUCK" Ian practically screamed as he released his genetic nectar over Joji's face then fell backwards onto the bed. "That was a little more than mildly adequate to be frank." Joji slyly said licking the white substance off his lips "Don't fucking tell me you enjoyed that enough for a round 2." Ian groaned smiling "Kinda" Joji said as he stood up "If you give me your consent." Joji said smirking "Sure." Ian replied snarkily "That wasn't very enthusiastic." Joji said as he proceeded to lean over Ian inches away from his face

"Oh hell yeah." Ian said raising his eyebrows as he pulled Joji closer to his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

  Both their mouths collided tasting the leftover liquor off Joji's mouth gripping long strands of his hair feeling Joji's hands move across his chest. "G-George.." Ian breathed out as Joji left Ian's mouth and lingered towards his neck sucking the side hoping to leave a hickey or two "Your shirt's in my way." Joji said huskily as he sat up to take off his own shirt while Ian scrambled to take his own off. "Damn forgot how skinny you are." Joji said giggling a bit, for a second it made Ian self cautious since he'd gotten 'your body looks like a cancer patient's' remarks from a few friends

  "Makes you even more cute." Joji said as he leaned onto Ian's chest and suckled on Ian's nipples "Ah god." Breathed out more feeling the other man's tongue swirl around leaving him in a panting breathless state making him moan like Sophie Dee. Joji finished licking and gave two final pecks as he then got up slightly to undo his jeans and yank them off pulling out his own cock "I'm going to need a little help as well." Joji said moving his hips closer to Ian "As long as you don't fuck up my glasses I don't see why not." Ian smirked as leaned slightly to make contact to the tip then bob his head taking the shaft in and out

  "Goddammit Ian.." Joji moaned rocking his hip slightly as Ian's hands lingered on his ass groping him tightly making his body quiver in pleasure. Ian sped up his sucking adding more tongue motion getting used to the technique for a good 2 minutes as he then felt his mouth fill up with salty liquid causing him to swallow every bit. "Pretty good for a beginner fag." Joji said snarkily as he pulled his hips away on moved himself in between Ian's legs "Wait wait I'm not doing this shit dry." Ian protested getting the idea what was going to go down "Got the impression you might've had experience with the amount of shitty dildos you own but don't worry I have something on hand." Joji grabbed a small bottle with the wording 'Jeff Dunham's own lubricant' out of the back of his pants on the bed. Joji dabbed a bit on his fingers and lightly added two fingers into Ian "oh shit, FUCK." moaned somewhat as he felt the coldness hit him in his insides. Joji removed his fingers and brought Ian's legs closer "Ready?" Joji asked peering up at Ian with a smirk "Ready.." Ian breathed smiling a bit.


	6. Epilogue

 

  Suddenly when Joji proposed the first thrust the entire scene faded away into an echo as he heard the ringing of an alarm. "Ack, my head." Ian groaned in pain he overslept a long time noticing it was already 2:01 PM, he gathered the alarm was coming from his phone meaning he had a few missed calls. Ian felt his boxers feel grossly sticky as he shifted to get his phone under the pillow of his bed. '3 missed call from Max Stanley' a wave of embarrassment mixed with shame fell on him realizing a mindlessly stupid wet dream probably made him miss somewhat important calls "Idiot.." Ian said putting his hand to his eyes.

"I wish I could've at least lucid dreamed the scenario." Ian said regrettably.

 

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows_


End file.
